Hey Juliet
by FiveFootAngel
Summary: HydexGackt only posted in the moon child section because there was nowhere else to put it. Anyways AU story enjoy rated for language


I own nothing. I will never own Hyde, Ken, Tetsu, Gackt, (and his band), Yuki or Miyavi….damn that was hard to say. Anyways this is set in an AU universe (yay) in which L'ArcenCiel, GacktJob and Miyavi all go to school together. The pairings are a LITTLE odd but they'll work:

HydexGackt (duh)

KenxTetsu

YukixMiyavi (it works believe me)

Sakura doesn't exist in this story Yuki has always been L'arc's drummer.

This was posted in Moon Child section because there was nowhere else to post it. I don't own the song Hey Juliet and the fic was inspired by this wonderful music video http://uk. I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you trying to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me 

Hyde leaned back in his seat and yawned. There were so many advantages to sitting at the back of the class, it was the optimum place to sleep during a tedious lesson or just the perfect place to daydream. He smiled and shut his eyes. He was just being lulled to sleep when a hand grabbed his school tie and pulled him forward thus chocking him.

"Ken!!!" Hyde gasped desperately trying to catch his breath "Are you trying to kill me?!" He said angrily, Ken grinned and shrugged.

"Haido I needed you to wake up so I could copy you." Hyde stared at him opened mouthed.

"Try and learn yourself!" He snapped Ken rolled his eyes.

"Coming from Mr 'I'm barely passing maths' if I wanted a lesson in classroom ethics I'd talk to Tetsu." Ken snorted and waved to a mortified Tetsu who was shaking his head in shame. Hyde rolled his eyes.

"Tetsu needs to realise there's more to life than straight A school work." Ken grinned.

"Truer words were never spoken Mr Slacker." Hyde laughed sarcastically.

"Sometimes I wonder just what Tetsu sees in you." He could have kicked himself then and there. Ken stared at Hyde open mouthed.

"Tetsu likes me? In a 'like' like way?" Hyde said nothing but looked down red faced Ken spluttered. "Don't joke Hyde." Hyde rolled his eyes and leaned back trying to sleep. Ken said nothing but began to stare at the back of Tetsu's head as if he was trying to figure him out. What could Tetsu possibly see in him? Tetsu was clean, he got good grades, he was polite and more importantly ultra hygienic, Ken was nothing of these things. He coasted along classes doing well but not amazingly, he burped, farted and spat quite happily and well, his hygiene had much to be desired. Ken sighed and snuggled into he moth eaten, dirty and much loved faux leopard skin coat. Why was the world so complicated?

(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Gackt turned his head oh so discreetly to his left and looked at the current object of his affection.

"Please Gackto get your mind out of the gutter." Chachamaru said hitting Gackt on the head softly.

"Ow!" Gackt yelped "I have no idea what you're talking about ChaCha." Chachamaru snorted.

"Of course not Gackto. Don't pretend you stare at that pretty little thing all day." He gestured to a slumbering Hyde. Gackt shook his head violently.

"ChaCha don't insinuate that I like that thing." He wrinkled his nose, It was common knowledge that Gackt and that 'rabble' known as Laraku did not get on. Gackt thinking that Laraku were classless while Laraku thinking that Gackt was a snob.

"Yeah well opposites attract, that's what they say Gackt-kun." Chachamaru smirked, "Just don't forget who that boy is friends with." Gackt frowned.

"ChaCha I know how to look after myself." He said haughtily.

"Gackt! Stop talking!" The teacher said shrilly.

"I wasn't talking it was him! He started it!" Gackt said gesturing to a smirking Chachamaru.

"It was your voice I heard." The teacher said coolly.

"But-"

"Detention Gackt. You don't answer teachers back." The teacher scolded as if she was talking to an infant. Gackt threw up his hands angrily. Chachamaru turned to a sniggering Ken .

"Shut up fleabag go take a bath." Ken bristled.

"Hey how about you get your head out of alien boy's ass," He smirked at Gackt. "and then insult me." Chachamaru glared at Ken.

"Oh that is it!" He stood up angrily and advanced towards Ken. Ken stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"Watch it I know kung fuuuu!" He exclaimed.

"Shut the fuck up Ken." Hyde said annoyed at being woken up again.

"That's it!" The teacher shouted. She pointed at the three boys. "All of you three in detention today after school!" Chachamaru glared at Hyde who glared at Ken who glared at the wall.

Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance 

"Why do you always have to get in trouble!?" Tetsu said for the tenth time. Hyde and Ken rolled their eyes. The three members of Laraku were sitting in the canteen eating lunch.

"It was their fault-" Hyde began.

"It's always somebody else's fault isn't it?" Tetsu said aggravated Ken sighed. "Why can't you take responsibility for your actions?" He continued. Before any of the three could talk they were cut off by a familiar smile.

"Heeeeyy!" Hyde stared open mouthed at the sight before him, a six foot Miyavi was currently getting a piggy back from the fourth Laraku member a five foot three Yuki. It wasn't much of a piggy back as Miyavi was so much taller than Yuki, his feet were almost touching the ground.

"How are you humanly doing that?" Hyde said dumbstruck.

"Don't ask." Yuki deadpanned. Miyavi jumped off Yuki's back and pulled the small boy into a hug.

"Aww Yuki-Cookie you and Haido-kun are my little chibis." Both 'Haido-kun' and 'Yuki-Cookie' rolled their eyes. "So what's going on this fine lunchtime?" Miyavi said sitting down next to a frazzled looking Yuki.

"Those two," Tetsu gave Hyde and Ken a class four Tetsu glare "landed themselves in detention." Miyavi grinned.

"Aww snap! I'm in detention too!" Ken laughed, Miyavi was in detention most days.

"Why?" Hyde said while eating a stick of pocky.

"For molesting me during drama." Yuki said tonelessly before shoving a burger whole in his mouth.

"Hey you weren't complaining at the time Mr Human Hoover." Miyavi said flicking Yuki's forehead.

"Try not to damage our friend Miyavi." Tetsu sighed and slumped on the table. He looked up at Ken. He had no just why he liked the moustachioed boy. Ken looked at Tetsu tensing as he stared deep into the other boy's eyes.

'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me 

Gackt walked quickly down the hallway wanting to get to class quickly, he was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he was not looking where he was going. BANG!

"Oww jeez look where you're going!" A familiar voice snapped, Gackt looked down to see a slightly flustered Hyde.

"I'm sorry." He said blushing Hyde swallowed growing embarrassed at the sudden awkward atmosphere.

"Look sorry I walked into you too." He laughed weakly scratching his head. Gackt laughed uneasily.

"Umm…can I walk you to music class?" Hyde gulped and stared at Gackt wide eyed.

"Oh um sure." He mumbled. As they walked Hyde looked at Gackt taking in every detail. Gackt wore a perfect uniform whereas he was scruffy shirt untucked tie loose, Gackt looked perfect in everyway, he made Hyde feel so…so worthless standing next to him. Hyde shook his head, why was he getting so touchy feely? He didn't care about Gackt, hell he didn't like the other boy. Gackt looked at Hyde intensely as they walked to class. He looked at those deep brown eyes which positively sparkled when the sunlight hit them. The shiny short hair that he wanted to touch so badly and those lips….those kissable lips, the lips he'd longed to kiss for so long. Hyde opened his mouth but was interrupted by,

"HHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYDDDDDDDEEEE!!" Ken jumped on top of the smaller boy.

"Ahhh Ken I haven't got Yuki's super saiyan strength!" Hyde said falling over. Gackt carried on walking but didn't take his eyes off the smaller boy who was now lying on the floor groaning.

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet 

"Why were you talking to Gackt?" Ken said Gackt's name as if it were some disgusting bug. Tetsu sighed.

"Ken can we just finish class without a rant?" Ken groaned and turned to Hyde.

"Ok little man lay some lyrics on us so we have something to perform in class." Hyde wrinkled his nose.

"I'm thinking Ken-Chan." Ken Hmpf-ed at his much disliked nickname. Hyde stood up. "I'm gonna get some fresh air." Tetsu watched Hyde's departing back as soon as he was sure he was out of earshot Tetsu turned to Ken.

"Look Ken," He paused trying to work out what to say. "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you recently." Ken puffed out his cheeks.

"Tetsu I don't mind really." Tetsu shifted uncomfortably.

"I do Ken." Ken sighed.

"Tetsu don't get so…um self deprecating I don't mind I need someone to make sure I don't run wild right? You're like my good housewife." Tetsu stared at Ken open mouthed,

"Housewife?" He said incredulously Ken grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Tetsu…" There was a pause. Tetsu gulped, he was crude, dirty and lacking grace but at the same time…it was Ken…. funny Ken, kind Ken, dependable always there fore you Ken.

"Ken…." He said shyly, Ken nodded. "will you…will you go to see a movie with me?" Ken's mouth dropped open.

I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet

Hyde sat down in his chair. Friday afternoon detention great….he rolled his eyes, it was silent. He hated silence, why was Ken looking so smug? His eyes wandered over to Miyavi who was rocking back and forth in his chair fiddling with his lip ring. Hyde rolled his eyes and looked to his side to see a pair of blue eyes. Hyde blushed at the intensity of Gackt's stare.

"Sooo…I'm new to detention, what do you do?" Gackt said trying to find a topic of conversation, Hyde smirked.

"You sit here, do nothing." Gackt nodded and without warning cupped Hyde's face.

"You have such a perfect face Hyde, very symmetrical." Hyde's face now resembled a very attractive tomato.

"W-what are you doing?" He managed to stutter.

"Just looking Hyde." Gackt murmured before placing a kiss on the smaller boy's forehead. Gackt then turned away shocked at his own words, Hyde stared at Gackt and ran his hand over his forehead.

"Gackt…." Gackt stiffened dreading whatever would come out of his rival's mouth. "Gackt…will you…would you….please come on a date with me?" Gackt smiled at Hyde, this could be the start of something amazing.

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet 


End file.
